1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an input device and, more particularly, to an optical mini-mouse with easy operation and expanded functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Peripheral devices of the personal computer system generally include a mouse device served as an interactive interface between a user and the computer system. For example, FIG. 1A shows a conventional mouse device. The user grabs the whole mouse device with his/her palm in order to move the mouse device on a work surface thereby controlling an electronic device accordingly. However, this kind of mouse device has a large size and is not convenient to carry. Therefore, it is not suitable to cooperate with portable devices such as a portable computer or a tablet computer.
In order to allow the mouse device to be carried easily, the industry has proposed a mini-mouse as shown in FIG. 1B. This kind of mini-mouse has a width smaller than 4 cm in order to be operated by a single finger thereon. Although the size of this kind of mini-mouse is significantly reduced and can be carried easily, in actual operation the user still has to use at least three fingers to grab the mini-mouse for moving and the user can get tired easily for a long-time operation.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides an optical mini-mouse that has an improved ergonomic design so as to reduce the tiredness of long-time operation as well as expand the operating functions and increase the practicality by detecting a rotation.